Crawlin
by ShimmeringSand
Summary: A look into just how deeply Rachel and Marco are disturbed by the war, and violence.... r+r


A/N: I don't own Animorphs, or its characters, nor do I own or have any ties to Linkin Park, so don't sue me!!!   
  
Summary: A vid about how Marco and Rachel are deeply disturbed by the war.   
**these indicate lyrics  
Linkin Park  
Crawlin  
  
Starts in a dark room, where only a TV glows. On the TV is a collage of Rachel, and Marco battles.  
Rachel, in bear morph, killing, ripping, slashing at her victims, and Marco, too, is, going after   
harmless controllers, destroying yeerks in the yeerk pool, risking his friends all for his bright clear,   
conscious-less line, and his mother, Visser One. Music starts and the light goes on in the room, at the same time   
as the TV goes off. The view splits, to show Rachel and Marco coming in, and flopping down on the bed. They each   
close their eyes…  
  
**Crawling in my skin**  
Marco and Rachel are running down a hallway, separately, only to come to an open, vast cavern, the yeerk pool  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Marco, Rachel and the others see Elfangor's murder  
**Fear is how I fall**  
Rachel's nightmare about being a shrew, waking up, screaming, hugging Jordan  
**Confusing what is real**   
Marco finding out his mother is Visser One's host, sitting down hard  
  
**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface**   
Rachel looking at Jeremy Jason McCole, and she can see thru his head to the yeerk inside, his head is translucent.   
**Consuming, confusing**  
Marco trying to swim towards his Mom in the yeerk underwater base  
**This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending**  
Rachel, jamming the fork into David's ear, we see the numerous times she threatened him  
**Controlling**  
Marco is a polar bear, fighting the programmed Venber, and watching them melt.   
**I can't seem to find myself again**  
Rachel, frozen, but trying to reach out and kill Drode, on the Chee ship   
**My walls are closing in (Not a sense of confidence, I'm convinced that its just too much pressure to take)**   
They are both kneeling with the others before Crayak, shaking, scared, insignificant, and overwhelmed (bk25)  
**I've felt this way before. So insecure**  
Sitting in the mall food court for a "meeting" looking around, wondering, paranoid  
  
**Crawling in my skin**   
We see Marco and Rachel in Jakes nightmare future in #41 Marco a yeerk, and Rachel ripped apart in the wheel chair  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Rachel, looking for victims, bloodthirsty, crazy, manic, roaring in frustration she  
**Fear is how I fall**  
Marco walking home, always looking over his shoulder, eyes dark and narrow  
**Confusing what is real**  
Rachel looking at her dad, her mom, and her sisters and wondering if they are yeerks,   
  
**Discomfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me**  
Marco, passing sentence on his mother and Visser One in "Visser"   
**Distracting, reacting**  
Mean Rachel at the mall, stabbing knives into that girl's sweatshirt, laughing, dangerous  
**Against my will I stand beside my own reflection**  
Nice Rachel and Mean Rachel standing next to each other, one staring, the other glaring, both so different, and yet the  
same person   
**It's haunting**  
Marco watching as his dad is about to be taken, unconsciously morphing to gorilla to save him  
**How I can't seem to find myself again**  
Super Rachel feeling the corrupting power and invincibility, fighting Visser One/Three  
**My walls are closing in (not a sense of confidence, I'm convinced this is just too much pressure to take)**   
Rachel, as a rat trapped in a cube, bargaining for her sanity, her life, her human self, only moments left on the clock   
**I've felt this way before, so insecure**  
Sitting in the sun, crying, reaching out to take David… knowing his fate…knowing that if he lived…  
**Crawling in my skin**  
Marco watching his mom, free now, trying to kill her yeerk, before it's saved, it scares him  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Rachel in the subway tunnel watching, horrified as people are herded for infestation  
**Fear is how I fall**  
Marco, looking down at the destruction of the pool, the bodies, and the screams that had once been for freedom  
were now for pain, for agony, and for death.  
**Confusing what is real**  
They are all arguing in the valley, the parents watching listening, to Rachel's bloodthirstiness, and impatience,  
and Marco's indifference to the killing  
  
**Crawling in my skin**  
Rachel is trapped in the back of her mind, as her yeerk betrays Tobias, and the others  
**These wounds they will not heal**  
Rachel, looking at Tobias, thru her dim bears eyes, after Taylor has tortured him  
**Fear is how I fall**  
Nice Rachel nearly in tears after realizing that Mean Rachel is a part of her, and is what makes her, her  
**Confusing**  
Marco looks at Erek the Chee, his pseudo human self, but then he changes to his mom, screaming for help, trapped  
**Confusing what is real (There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface)**  
Rachel grabbing Jake by his shirt, and pulling home outside off his porch, angry that he was using her for violence  
**Consuming**   
They both wake up screaming, soaked in sweat  
**Confusing what is real (This lack of self-control I fear is never-ending)**  
Marco's dad comes in to check on him, Marco is hysterical  
**Controlling**  
Naomi and Jordan come running in to check on her  
**Confusing what is real**  
They stop screaming on the outside, but inside, the screams will never be stifled…never  
  
  
A/N: So did you like? It was my first attempt at a video. Please review it. I dunno if this has been done before. I hope not,  
I know there haven't  
been many Marco ones…  



End file.
